Finding Words
by Reda
Summary: GoChi Day Fic - Modern Military AU Setting - Chi-Chi and Gohan wait for an expected call from Goku, who is currently deployed, and Chi-Chi wonders if she'll be able to share some important news with her husband or not.


**Son Family Week**

 **GoChi Day**

 **Prompt: Long Distance**

 **Author Notes:** If I ever do get around to writing a GoChi military AU, this would probably be a scene in it. Something where Goku is away for long stretches of time and Chi-Chi is left at home, often raising the children by herself. And all those complications that come with it, and how they deal and.. yeah… anyway… not sure if this is what people were imagining when I was talking about it, but hey, this is just a snippet of an AU I have planned hah...

 **Pairing:** Goku x Chi-Chi

 **Words:** 1,975

 **AU Setting:** Military, Modern

 **Title:** Finding Words

~!~

Swiping the wash cloth over the kitchen table, Chi-Chi tried to contain her emotions. Her heart was already beating hard in her chest as the minutes continued to tick away. A glance to the glowing number display on the microwave. A shake of the head and forced turn of attention to try to distract herself.

Gohan sat at his chair at the table, tablet in hand, skype program no doubt open and waiting. "Dad said he would try calling around now, right?"

Chi-Chi hummed. "If we did the math right."

"I did the math right," Gohan mumbled. "But that depends if Dad gave us the right time zone in the first place."

"You know how your father is."

"I know."

The conversation stalled. Her ten year old son eyed her as she stepped away from the table. They'd finished lunch an hour or so ago, so there was no real reason for her to be cleaning the table anyway. Still, she liked occupying her hands and mind with chores when she was nervous or anxious. That's all it was, and she was sure Gohan knew it.

Her son kicked his legs underneath the table, as if he, too, was finding it difficult to sit still. Waiting around for a promised interaction with his father was no doubt making his emotions bounce everywhere. Like hers. Wondering if Goku would actually have the chance to make the call.

Wondering if he would remember even if he did get the chance.

Being married to a military man sure wasn't easy. A sacrifice for the country, everyone said. If Goku didn't enjoy the action so much, she would have asked him to pick a safer job long ago. But the truth of the matter was that not only did Goku _enjoy_ being on the front lines so often… he was damn good at whatever position they threw him in, too.

Of course, that left his family sitting at home as Goku was called again and again to these long campaigns. He'd started another round of temporary duty on the war front. Promising it would only last six months at the longest, she let him go, just like she let him go every other time, but two months in and she still hadn't asked exactly how long this latest one was supposed to last. He seemed to be quiet on the details, too, which made her doubly nervous.

She should try to ask this time.

"So, Mom," Gohan said, setting the tablet down on the table. "Are you going to tell him this time?"

Chi-Chi blinked, then sighed. Without answering, she set a hand on her stomach, chewed at her bottom lip, and then tossed the wash cloth in the sink to deal with later. Composing herself, Chi-Chi walked back to the table and pulled a chair out to sit down next to her son.

Her son who looked and acted so much older than his actual age. Barely ten yet with the mannerisms of a young, obedient teenager. Dressed in slacks and a nice shirt, far more appropriate casual indoor wear than what most of the boys his age lazed about in, more appropriate than even his father most of the time. Gohan's wide eyes, bright even with the darker shades of brown, flicked down to her lap for a moment. She had told him the news first.

But how was she supposed to tell his father? Maybe she could combine the news with the question she wanted to ask. Find out how long he was going to be away and then give him a reason to come home as soon as possible. She had heard of commanders who sent certain troops home after learning how their wives were pregnant. So maybe…

With a sigh, Chi-Chi shook her head. That was wishful thinking. _Very_ wishful thinking. Her eyes glanced to her son again, letting a small smile grace her lips. Well. She was beginning to wonder if Gohan's insistence about sharing the news had something to do with the small chance of hope that doing so would make his father return quicker.

They both understood Goku's absences, but they both still wished they could have him at home more often. That was for sure.

As the thoughts flew around her mind, the tablet finally sprang to life. The little skype noise bleeped subtly as the icon shook on the screen, right next to the avatar Goku used for his skype profile. A quick picture of him in his military fatigues, drinking from a canteen.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile even if she was only looking at his silly profile picture. When Gohan swiped the call button in order to answer, her smile grew. Goku's face appeared on the screen, wild hair framing the edges because of how close he was to his tablet halfway around the world from them. His very presence, muffled because of the distance and all, sent warmth through her chest and practically made her giddy just to see his bright grin in real time.

"Hey, guys," Goku said with a wave that was half off-screen. "How's it going?"

Their eyes connected for a moment and Chi-Chi knew that slight change in his smile had been meant just for her. A subtle little sign that no one else would have caught. Not even Gohan. But the expression _did_ change as Goku turned his gaze to their son.

Since Gohan actually spoke first, leaning forward against the table. "We just finished lunch not too long ago."

"I bet it was amazing," Goku said. "I sure do miss your mother's cooking. You're eating every bite, right? Maybe even a second helping for my sake?"

Chi-Chi laughed at that statement, reaching over to set a hand on Gohan's shoulder. She knew Goku loved her cooking, but she also knew there was no way Gohan – or anyone, for that matter – could eat enough to rival her husband. And he should know that, too. His attempts to tease their son worked, though, if Gohan's light blush was any indication.

"He's eating just enough for a growing boy his age, Goku."

She caught his eyes again, getting that same special smile in return. "That's good."

Clearing her throat, Chi-Chi turned away from the screen in order to face her son. "Why don't you tell your father about your latest work in school, Gohan?"

"Aw, Mom," Gohan mumbled, staring at his lap. "Dad doesn't wanna hear about school."

"Nonsense! Of course he does!"

Goku's laughter brought her attention back to the tablet screen. Her husband had pulled back a little, revealing the tent where he was staying. While Goku scratched at his cheek, Chi-Chi tried to keep the frown from her face. Where was he? He had to have internet access somehow. Or he was out in the middle of nowhere draining the battery on his little bit of technology in order to make this call to them. He was even dressed as if ready for combat. Was this actually a bad time?

Voicing questions would be pointless. Goku wasn't allowed to talk about his assignments most of the time. She had to wonder if he was breaking rules to call them as often as he did. And what would happen if he _was_ breaking rules.

"Chi-Chi," he said, sitting forward, hiding his surroundings once more. "I don't really have much time. You sure ya want me wasting it talkin' about Gohan's school stuff?"

"See," Gohan mumbled. "Told ya."

Chi-Chi huffed. _Not enough time, huh? Goku, what are you involved in now?_

Pushing her worries to the side, she crossed her arms and eyed him. "Fine. What do you want to talk about, then?"

"Aw, Chi, don't be like that," Goku groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "I – uhm – Gohan, you get into anything else besides school? I know you quit taking karate lessons after school 'cause your mom wants you to focus on studies now, but -"

"I read a lot," Gohan said quickly.

"Read?"

"Yeah. And I practice some of the things I read about, too. After studying hours, I mean. It's not really like taking actual lessons, but, well, it's kind of the same I guess. You can teach me more when you get home."

Chi-Chi watched her husband's expression as their son talked. What started off as a glimmer of disappointment soon switched to a wide-eyed surprise. It took a while for Goku to put those pieces together, but once he did he sure seemed excited by it.

"You mean you're reading books about martial arts?" At Gohan's nod, Goku grinned. "Hey, that's neat. That's one way to do it. I didn't even think of -"

"Goku," Chi-Chi murmured, shifting in her seat. Her son was happy by his father's reaction at last, but… "You said you didn't have much time. Are things okay over there?"

Almost immediately, the light in Goku's eyes dimmed. An indication that she had hit on something sensitive. With all the time they spent talking to each other over a skype video call, she had practically been forced to get better at reading each subtle change in his expressions.

At the way even he could force a smile sometimes. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I can't talk about details or anything, though."

Chi-Chi slumped back with a sigh. "I figured."

His eyes found hers, the smile twitching until it dropped completely as if he knew she could read him. "Chi-Chi, if there's anything you want to tell me, it'd probably be a good idea to do it soon. I don't know when I'll be free to call again. We're kinda… well… "

The helpless shrug almost brought tears to her eyes. He really was about ready to walk into danger. Assuming it was one thing. Getting this close to a confirmation… Gohan nudged her lightly, glancing down to her stomach before nodding his head toward the tablet where Goku actually seemed a little more distracted than he did earlier.

"Right," Chi-Chi breathed. "Goku, I'm -"

Before the words could fall from her lips, Goku pulled away from the screen. A loud noise – sirens maybe? - echoed through the tablet speakers and her husband's narrow-eyed, upturned glare choked the words from her mouth even if that serious look wasn't meant for her.

"Sorry, Chi," Goku whispered after a moment, leaning forward to force a smile for them. "I gotta go. I'll try to be home sooner rather than later this time. I promise. Gohan, keep studying hard, son. You make me proud no matter what you decide to focus on."

She and Gohan both leaned forward as if they could stop him from ending the call. Knowing it was coming. Wanting to hang on for just a little longer.

"Dad -"

"Goku -"

Her husband's eyes caught hers for the third time, only now they seemed sad even with the soft smile plastered on his face. "Sorry, guys. Goodbye."

Without another warning, the call ended, and Chi-Chi only had the silly avatar of her husband's profile picture left to stare at. She stared for a good long while, hands in her lap, clinging to her dress. Saying goodbye to him was always hard. But so suddenly…? She didn't even have the chance to tell him anything important this time.

"It's okay, Mom," Gohan said beside her, dark eyes lighting up just like his father's. "He'll call again soon. I know he will. You can tell him, then. That you're pregnant."

Chi-Chi closed her eyes, took a breath, and let out all the worried tension that she could in one slow release of air. Without a word in reply, she turned to her ten-year-old son and gave a nod and a forced smile of her own.

 _I sure hope so, Gohan. I really, really hope so._


End file.
